


Fingon & Maedhros Fanart by Cyanidechan

by Cafelatte100



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fingon's harp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Reconciliation, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafelatte100/pseuds/Cafelatte100
Summary: Post-rescue from Thangorodrim artworks!
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Fingon & Maedhros Fanart by Cyanidechan

**Author's Note:**

> [ Cyanidechan ](https://cyanidechan.tumblr.com/post/642130260655308800/sleep-now-maitimo-fingon-said-as-he-gently) is the artist of these artworks! Please check out more of her works on [ Tumblr. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cyanidechan)

Thank you for your beautiful art, Cyanidechan! This request was the best self-indulgent thing I bought for myself for birthday this year. 😂❤︎


End file.
